A retail establishment serving gastronomical items (e.g., a restaurant, a market, a convenience store, a catering service provider) may depend on customers who spend a significant portion of time thereof around a physical address of the retail establishment (e.g., in the same zip code, in the same street, in the same town). The retail establishment may wish to identify such customers because the aforementioned may prospectively patronize the retail establishment regularly and frequently because of convenience therein.
The retail establishment may distribute material (e.g., flyers, menus, coupons, collateral) in the neighborhood thereof (e.g., through direct mail, Valpak®, etc.). However, these materials may not reach prospective customers who spend daytime hours around the retail establishment but do not live around the retail establishment (e.g., those who work around the retail establishment, those who go to school around the retail establishment etc.). Additionally, the retail establishment may be banned from distributing material on cars, in parking lots, and/or on sidewalks by local ordinances and/or private rules. As such, it may be difficult for the retail establishment to attract customers who spend daytime hours around the retail establishment (e.g., customers who work around the retail establishment, customers who go to school around the retail establishment).
As an additional measure, the retail establishment may agree to be featured on a daily deals website (e.g., Groupon®, Plum District®). The retail establishment may gain single visit customers who drive large distances (e.g., many kilometers) to the retail establishment when featured on the daily deals website. It may be difficult for such customers to come often and/or regularly to the retail establishment because of the time inconvenience involved in traveling to the retail establishment. Furthermore, the retail establishment may not financially benefit by such single visit customers (e.g., because there may be no profit margin in a special offered on the deals website, and because of the statistical improbability of repeat visits). In addition, the retail establishment may be faced with a large influx of customers that cannot be satisfactorily serviced based on current trained labor, capacity and/or food sourcing constraints soon after (e.g., for days and/or for weeks) being featured on the daily deals website.
Similarly, potential customers may find the daily deals website frustrating because many of the retail establishments featured on the daily deals website may be geographically distant from a primary location (e.g., home) and a secondary location (e.g., work location, school location, etc.) thereof. As a result, the retail establishment may struggle to identify marketing avenues to predictably attract customers around the secondary location who spend daytime hours around the retail establishment. In addition, the retail establishment may struggle to distribute demand better such that trained labor, capacity and/or food sourcing constraints can be scaled to adequately meet such demand Current technologies do not provide solutions to these constraints.